


Crazy Rich Asians

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 4Walls, Angst, Crazy Rich Asians, Homophobia Warning, M/M, Onghwang, Religious Discussion, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Problems easily solved with money are the best kinds of problems to have. But the abundance of money comes with a slew of other problems not easily resolved with cash.OrCrazy Rich Asians but different, angsty and gay





	Crazy Rich Asians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisous_chaton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/gifts).



> _To Sam, the person who was begging for a CRA AU, then stopped because he got too busy or maybe didn't care anymore, hope I don't disappoint.  Sorry that this was literally almost 4 months late haha._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is a sequel to my first ever socmed AU for the 4Walls. It can be found on my twitter! (follow me!) 
> 
> Anyway, this explores a couple of sensitive topics and I tried my very best to research it and even sent bits for editing by other people more knowledgable than I for their opinions. I know I can't please everyone but please do leave a comment! 
> 
> I will be addressing societal views on homosexual relationships, the religious POV too and also there will be hints of an abusive relationship, but nothing too graphic. 
> 
> Please note that all characters are pure works of fiction inspired extremely loosely on their real life counterparts.

A cheeky smile crept up Jihoon’s cheeks as he sidestepped to stand beside the older. “You are late today, as usual,” Jihoon turned slightly to meet Daniel’s eyes. “To your own party no less!”

 

“Please, the birthday boy gets to come whenever he likes,” Daniel replied. “Besides, this is hardly a party,” He gestured to the ballroom of formally dressed guests, a glass of white wine in hand. “My kind of party involves harder alcohol, louder music and much more men.”

 

Jihoon let out a deep chuckle as he scanned the attendees. There were indeed more females than men, all clad in luxurious sexy cocktail dresses, desperate to catch the eligible prince’s eye.

 

“Is uncle still trying to turn you straight?” Jihoon teased. “You did tell him that you are gay, not bi* right?”

 

Daniel sighed, “Yes, I did. But he is still having none of it. If he is having such a hard time dealing with my coming out, I don’t know how he is going to feel about my boyfriend.”

 

“I didn’t know you were off the market,” Jihoon took a sip of his red wine, eyebrows lifted in mock surprise. “I wouldn’t be flirting with you otherwise.”

 

“Was that why you sent me that picture earlier?” Daniel looked down at the younger, gaze dropping lower for just a second. “I was late because of your little prank.”

 

“What does your boyfriend think about you fooling around like this?” Jihoon taunted, lip curled up into a smirk.

 

Daniel took a step closer, breath tickling Jihoon’s nape. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” Daniel murmured, taking in a whiff of his cologne.

 

Jihoon reached behind him and pinched Daniel’s thigh painfully, causing the latter to yelp in surprise and earning the attention from the crowd. But everyone returned to their conversations, thinking nothing of Jihoon’s and Daniel’s interaction; they have been childhood friends after all.

 

“You better not be fooling around behind my back,” Jihoon snapped back, eyebrows now furrowed, glaring holes through Daniel’s eyes.

 

“I’m just kidding babe.”

 

“I see the love birds are still a thing,” Minhyun approached the couple, a glass of water in hand. “What did Daniel do this time?”

 

“Jihoon was just getting kinky-AAAH!” Daniel squealed in pain when Jihoon pinched his butt, even harder this time.

 

“Kinky enough for you?” Jihion sneered, wearing a sinister grin.

 

“Geez, can you guys get any more obvious?” Seongwu joined in their mini circle, his arms resting on the small of Minhyun's back in habit. “I'm surprised both of you lasted as long as you did without your parents finding out.”

 

Jihoon scoffed. “You are just bitter we outlasted you both,” referencing the pair in front of him. “What, too soon?  It's been 5 years since you guys broke up.”

 

Seongwu awkwardly retracted his hand and scratched under his chin. Minhyun froze.

 

Daniel squeezed both of Jihoon's shoulders in warning before changing the topic, "I thought you guys said the white suits idea was stupid?  But both of you still complied and dressed up?”

 

“What the birthday boy wants, he gets,” Minhyun visibly relaxes, straightening his white blazer. “If he wanted to relive the Apprentice*, even though he is a CEO himself, he can.”

 

The 4Walls were all donned in similar pristine white suits, looking dashing and hence attracting the attention of all the ladies in the room.  Unfortunately for them all, none of them are straight.

 

Also, Minhyun was off the market.

 

Minhyun twisted his wedding band on his finger, a habit after being married for 2 years, his eyes focused on a distant figure.  Seongwu noticed this and looked at Minhyun questioningly.

 

“Doesn't this remind you of your wedding, Minhyun hyung?” Daniel broke Minhyun's focus. “The white suits, you and Jason hyung wore them on your wedding day?  Can I copy this idea for Jihoonie's and my wedding?”

 

Jihoon gave Daniel's butt a light smack in warning. “You didn't let me joke about both of them being a thing and here you are bringing up Minhyun's wedding day in front of Seongwu hyung.  Do you have no courtesy?” Jihoon lectured the elder, wagging his finger in front of Daniel's face. “Also, who said I'd marry you? I need to consider my options!”

 

Jihoon broke out of their mini circle, trying to run away, but Daniel followed, causing the pair to attract the attention of everyone in attendance to their childish behaviour.

 

Seongwu watched enviously as the couple broke out into a mini fit of laughter, their surroundings disregarded.  The guests all watched on amusedly; only Park Jihoon, CEO of Maroo Industries, could turn the usually stoic Kang Daniel into a giggling little boy.

 

They used to be the same...Minhyun and Seongwu.  Their romance was a whirlwind, both of them falling to deep too fast, and that was what lead to their demise.

 

“You never told me about how your big day went,” Seongwu turned back to Minhyun.  “It's been 2 years and I don't know how it went.  Did both of you really wear white suits?  I bet you looked dashing if you looked anything like you do today.”

 

“Seongwu-ah,” Minhyun sighed, gaze finally returning to meet Minhyun's.  

 

“Just tell me,” Seongwu broke the eye contact,  “Are you happy??”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yah!  You are not making it easy for me to keep your gayness and glitter unicorns under wraps!” Woojin flicked his step brother in the forehead.  “All the important people are watching and you love birds are busy filming your own kdrama!”

 

Jihoon flinched in response, glaring at Woojin.  “You are just bitter because your lover was not invited!”

 

“Whose fault is that?” Woojin eyes narrowed, sending daggers in Jihoon’s direction.  

 

“You lost the bet,” Jihoon shrugged in response.  “You wanted to bet on stock prices.  Should have picked dividends instead.”

 

Woojin fumed, rolling his eyes at the annoying male before breaking out into a cheeky grin.  “We will bet on sports next time,” Woojin suggested. “You had an unfair advantage this time.”

 

It seemed like decades ago when Woojin was first thrusted into the life of the upper class.  It was an extreme transition from talking cars and sports to company expansions and profit margins.  Jihoon helped him throughout the process, of course, and they grew closer after Jihoon shared his stresses of being the sole heir of Maroo Industries.  Woojin pitied the doe-eyed boy, for Jihoon never had a gentle teacher like he was to him. Jihoon was always expected to be the best and honestly, Maroo Industries was lucky that Jihoon turned out better than they could have ever hoped for.  

 

Woojin never vied for the CEO spot, even after his mother’s marriage to Jihoon’s father. Neither did Jihoon, actually, but the poor heir didn’t have a choice. Despite his reluctance, he took everything in his stride and Woojin loved watching the bright young man he once desired mature into an even greater leader, proud of seeing his brother achieving everything he deserved.

 

A brother, that was what they have become now.  It took years for the pitter patter of his heart to settle every time he saw Jihoon in their residences in the mornings.  It took years for Woojin to be content with having Jihoon as his brother. It took years to finally be happy with their family arrangement, and then a few more to finally find happiness of his own.  

 

Woojin felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket, a familiar tune filling his ears.   _Their song_ , Woojin smiled.  

 

“Go talk to sister-in-law” Jihoon smirked.  “When are you popping the question?”

“When are you?” Woojin raised his eyebrows.  “You are older so you should wed first. Or are you waiting for Daniel to ask?”

 

Jihoon shoved Woojin playfully before walking away.  Woojin redialled the missed call with his phone. “Hi babe, missed me?”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The 4Walls loved to drink.  They used to drink weekly in university, indulge until they got blackout drunk.  

That’s why Seongwu got confused when Minhyun refused his offer of wine.  It was Minhyun’s favourite, Seongwu remembered but the rejection was just another bitter reminder that everything between them had changed.  Nothing was the same.

 

Minhyun saw the Seongwu’s brief crestfallen expression before he concealed it with Oscar-worthy acting skills.  A wave of guilt washed over Minhyun, he hadn’t intended for his refusal to sound as cold as he did. His mood was affected by his husband, who was standing a distance away, chatting merrily with the Minister of Health, cheeks tinged red.  

 

Minhyun no longer enjoyed the alcohol.  It dulled everything temporarily just like he always needed it to but the next morning, everything comes crashing back, sometimes in 10-fold.  He also witnessed first hand what alcohol does to people, how it changed people’s behaviour, the way they acted. Minhyun hated that. He hated that the failure to resist the sweet temptation could turn even the best of men into monsters who blame it all on the alcohol.

 

But then he watched Daniel and Jihoon, both clearly drunk too, having the time of their lives.  They were chatting animatedly, hands constantly moving in exaggeration. He wanted that. He used to have that.  But now, how did Minhyun let it get so wrong?

 

Seongwu noticed Minhyun’s gaze on the their best friends and smiled.  “They will get married someday right?” He whispered. “They told me about how happy you and Jason are.  They want to be just like you guys.”

Minhyun wanted to scoff.  It was a perfect facade they presented; nobody knows how much of a mess Minhyun was on the inside.  He could usually play along, nodding and smiling like he was groomed to all his life. But not in front of Seongwu, the man who had always owned a part of his heart.

“I’m not happy, Seongwu-ah,” Minhyun muttered.  “I think I am f*cked up.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel and Jihoon were giggling messes all night.  Both of them got so drunk that Woojin sent packed them both into the car with their chauffeur and sent them straight to Daniel’s residence, muttering praises to the gods that none of their parents were in attendance at the gala today.  Once in the car, they pulled up the privacy window and got lost in each other. This continued as they stumbled out of the car, crawled up the stairs and into Daniel’s bedroom.

 

They were so caught up in the moment, lust and desire overwhelming their senses. Their hands grew hasty, their vision blurred, their heart pounded in their ears. They were so distracted that they failed to notice the creak of the bedroom door as it was pulled shut.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jason's hand remained in Minhyun's even after the hotel room door closed. He turned to look at his husband with slightly hazy eyes, his other hand grazing Minhyun's behind. Minhyun's eyes locks with Jason's as the air stirred, lust overcoming the couple. Jason's lips crashed onto Minhyun's, the latter reciprocating his advances, kissing fervently. Minhyun felt a hand tug his shirt loose from his pants and venturing across his chest.

 

Minhyun pulled away, "I'm not doing this anymore," he said, voice coming out as a weak whisper but full of resolve.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Jason interrogated, visibly frustrated. "We both know you want this, why are you stopping?"

 

"It's humiliating, how you're treating me." Minhyun starred his husband down. "You don't know what I've been through tonight."

 

Jason took a step forward, arms travelling around Minhyun's waist, "Then let me make it all better."

 

"How could you do that when it's your sexual activities that is the issue here."

 

Jason's face turned cold. "What are you trying to do?"

 

"We fought so hard to be together," Minhyun sat down on the king sized bed, loosening his tie. But somehow, he still felt suffocated. "We went against all the stigma, our parent's prejudice, our faith for this marriage. Because we fought so hard, I was determined to make things work. But it doesn't work when only one party is putting in the effort."

 

"Get to the point, Minhyun, " Jason was standing in front of him now, his heart uneased, his hands trying to seek solace in Minhyun's. "What are you trying to say?"

 

"I'm tired of all the whispering everyone does around me.  I'm tired of hearing about my own husband's other sex life from another people’s lips. I'm tired of being humiliated at such grand events like this.  Jason, I want a divorce."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want us to get married,” Daniel breathed, resting his forehead against Jihoon’s own, sweat sticking them together.  “I want what Minhyun and Jason hyung have. I want to be able to come back to you every day, share our last name, have you legally and officially mine.”

 

Jihoon hummed in pleasure, “Baby steps Kangdan.  You only came out of the closet a week ago and your parent’s have yet to adjust.  I don’t think you should spring our engagement to them just yet.”

 

Daniel paused, his eyelids sprung open.  “Is that a yes?”

 

“Who else am I meant to marry?”  Jihoon scoffed indifferently, hands tangling with Daniel’s hair.  “Now, are you going to leave me hanging? Because if you are, I am going home.”

 

Daniel stuffed his face into the familiar crevice of Jihoon’s neck.  It was almost as if his neck had molded to accommodate Daniel’s facial features over time as Daniel noted how perfectly they fit together, like a puzzle.  But then again, it must be the alcohol talking. “You are staying here tonight,” Daniel whispered, tongue grazing the spine of the younger’s ear. “Birthday boy’s request.”

 

“But it is past midnigh-mmph,” Jihoon was silenced by Daniel’s lips and he didn’t mind it at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Divorce?" Jason voice was raised. "You are a piece of art aren't you?  You were okay with it before.  What changed?"

 

When Minhyun first found out about Jason's infidelity, he was heartbroken.  However, his upbringing in a politically influential family helped Minhyun deal with it diplomatically.  He confronted his husband about his escapades with women, maintaining an emotionless front through it all.  He struck a deal with the man, to keep his affairs away from their house and he would shut one eye.

 

Minhyun wanted to save face.  And as crippling as it was to admit, Minhyun still wanted Jason.  There was something about him that made Minhyun unable to let go.

 

But things started to change this year.  He was tired of acting like Jason was the perfect husband.  He hated that Jason used him for his body whenever he felt like it too.  Most importantly, he hated that he let himself to be used emotionally like this. Slowly but surely, Minhyun's heart grew distant and started to listen to his brain.  Why should he putting in so much effort into this mess of a relationship when the other party was not willing to?

 

Yes, the sex was great, but the mere minutes spent with Seongwoo made him realise that he deserved much more than that.  He could get more than that.  It was selfish to want that, but weren’t all humans made to be selfish?

 

"I don't think I can do this anymore," Minhyun explained.

 

"Then explain to me, help me understand how I can change things. You remember last time, I need you. You cannot leave me." Jason pleaded.

 

Minhyun recalled their worst fight.  There were shattered beer bottles, mirrors smashed in.  Jason was in a full meltdown because his parents found out about his sexuality.

 

Minhyun remembered the lost eyes of the man he loved, brimming with tears, choking down a sob, _"I don't want to leave you. I don’t have anyone now.  Please don't leave me."_

 

That flashback hit him hard, drawing parallels with the situation they were in.  His mind was a mess like his bedroom was back then.  But this time, Minhyun was the one who was on the brink of a full meltdown.

 

"You only come to me when you need me," Minhyun said.  "What difference is there between me and your women?  Other the fact that we are wed?  I'm your emotional support, I'm the target of your vents, I'm your tool when you need sexual release.  I'm not happy, Jason. I want out."

 

"I'll change, I promise."

 

That was what Minhyun wanted to hear.  But this time, Minhyun didn't want to settle.

 

"I can't do this anymore, please," Minhyun pleaded.

 

"You know I need you," Jason said, grip growing tighter around Minhyun's hands. "I'm this close to losing control. Please help me."

 

"It's because Ong Seongwu isn't it?" Jason gripped Minhyun's wrist tightly, pain searing through his wrist as his nails dug into Minhyun's skin. "Are you f*cking him? Are you?"

 

"Jason, please let go," Minhyun pleaded. "I didn't sleep with him."

 

"But you want to leave me and go to him right?" Jason's yelled, veins popping along the sides of his neck, jaws clenched.

 

Minhyun couldn't agree or deny.  It wasn't whatever Jason was trying to imply but it was indeed Seongwu's words that triggered Minhyun's decision.  But this decision was his own, not Seongwu's.  "Don't bring Seongwu into this! This is between you and I!"

 

Jason sneered, tightly gripping Minhyun's collar, knuckles white.

 

Then he relaxed, head drooping in shame.  “I am so sorry Minhyun-ah,” his voice shook, sounding very brittle.  “You said before that you will never leave me, right? So please don’t.”

 

Jason was crying now.  And so was Minhyun. “If you leave me, I have nowhere else to go.  One more chance please.”  And then Jason was now down on his knees.

 

 _Zzzzttt_!  It was as if an invisible noose tightened around his neck, tighter than a ziptie.  Minhyun choked as his heart clenched. He knew that he was falling for it yet again, the tears and the pain.  Memories of the both of them flashed in his mind and he knew that he has been rendered too weak to give up those precious memories.  He was tired to pretending, but he was even more tired of fighting.

 

And so Minhyun surrendered.  

 

_One more chance..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_"I see the signs, Minhyun-ah," Seongwoo’s voice echoed inside of his head.  "First he plays the emotional card, then the anger, god forbids if it ends with abuse.  I've been on that path, I know what it's like to lose control and honestly, Jason doesn't have any control.  I've been through therapy and I know now, I've learnt so much about it. I know the signs and I'd hate for you to go through that again.  Not if you can stop it."_

 

But Minhyun’s thoughts subconsciously drifted away and his regret was slowly replaced with need. Need for the monster he helped create.

_You’re a monster, but I still want you… What does that say about me?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel's fingers grazed Jihoon's soft fluffy cheek as the younger slowly stirred awake, letting out a small whine before snuggling closer into Daniel's chest. Daniel's body shook as he let out a deep chuckle. "Is my baby Jihoonie still sleepy?"

 

"I'm not a baby," Jihoon whined, completely proving Daniel's point. He pulled his arms above his head into a big feline-like stretch, back arched as Daniel's arms remained at Jihoon's waist, circling to Jihoon's back. "You've always had weird pedophilic tendencies."

 

Jihoon craned his neck to capture Daniel's lips with his own, the latter completely melting into it, moaning in pleasure. "Don't get worked up," Jihoon warned the older, flicking his nose playfully. "I have to head home so I can get changed for work."

 

Jihoon untangled himself from Daniel's sheets (and limbs) leaving Daniel pouting on the bed. Jihoon looked adoringly at his manchild, nose wriggling in fake disgust. "Go put on your pants, your ding dong is hanging out."

 

Daniel exploded into a fit of giggles. "Ding dong?"

 

"I'm headed to the paediatrics department for the foundation, I'm going to make sure that everything that comes out of my mouth today is PG," Jihoon scrambled to pull up his pants.

 

"Well watch me turn ding dong into something sexy," Daniel appeared behind Jihoon, whispering seductively into Jihoon's ear.

 

The couple broke down into snickers, taking them back to their school days together with their childish sense of humour. "I don't think anyone can turn ding dong sexual." Jihoon scoffs, wiping the corner of his eye.

 

Daniel got dressed swiftly and lead Jihoon by the hand out of his bedroom and down the stairs. It was only 5am in the morning so they were being very quiet. But then Daniel stopped, causing Jihoon to bump his forehead against the taller male's back.

 

"Why did you stop?" Jihoon whispered before looking over Daniel's broad shoulders.

 

Sh*t

 

Jihoon quickly twisted his hand out of Daniel's and stepped forward. "Auntie! Why are you up so early?"

 

Jihoon felt the tense air surrounding Daniel's mother, a contrast to how she usually was with Jihoon. She doted on Jihoon a lot, showering the adorable young boy with love and affection, and even stepping up to take up the role of Jihoon's mother when she passed away. She would often greet Jihoon with a welcoming hug but this time, Jihoon felt like the intruder in the Kang household.

 

"Kang Euigeon, leave us," Daniel's mother spoke, the atmosphere swirling with hostility. "I want to speak with Jihoon."

 

"Mum, I'm not going to leave if you are like this," Daniel stepped forwards, sensing something’s amiss, instinctively shielding Jihoon behind him.

 

She should have seen the signs sooner, Mrs Kang thought, the excessive protectiveness and lingering glances, she used to attribute it to their brother-like friendship they had developed having been brought up together. But after what she had seen, their vulgar act last night, she had seen everything in a new light.  She pieced everything together, the timing of Jihoon's and Daniel's coming out, Daniel's overnight stays at the Park's residences, Jihoon frequenting theirs.  She spent the entire night thinking and it has all boiled down to this.

 

“Are you two f*cking around?” Daniel’s mother’s voice was steely cold, the vulgarity pierced through Jihoon’s heart, and it hurt almost as much as when his mother passed.  

 

“Mum!” Daniel yelled, grabbing Jihoon’s small hand tightly in his own.  “Don’t speak to Jihoon like that!  We aren’t f*cking around. We have been seeing each other for nearly 10 years now.”

 

She scoffed in disbelief.  They had been fooling around under her nose, making a mockery out of her.  She quickly recovered from the shock and hurt from Daniel’s raised voice and regained her composure.  

 

She directed her next statement to Jihoon, “I am glad your mother isn’t here to see this, to see the embarrassment you have become!”  

 

“MUM!” Daniel was roaring with rage now, releasing Jihoon’s hand and storming to stand face to face with her.  

 

“Unlike poor Park Jisoo, I am still alive and I will NEVER let you go down that route.  I want that boy to stop clinging onto you!” His mother seethed, rising from her seat. “I must have made a mistake when raising you.  I did not teach you well enough.  But I can still correct this before it is too late.  God died on our behalf, and I cannot let you take this for granted.  Break this off now.  Repent to Him and ask for forgiveness.”

 

Daniel was heaving, hands fisted and trembling with fury.  Jihoon approached the taller male and held his fist gently.  “Auntie, I understand that all of this is coming as a shock for you and I am so sorry that you found out this way.  But that is no excuse for you to speak about my mother like that.  She would have supported me, supported us. Because that is what mothers do.  They love their children for who they are.  I am very sure my mother would have done that.”

 

Jihoon took in a shaky deep breath, heart still hurting after years of longing for his late mother.  “Auntie, you have been a mother figure to me these past few years and I have loved you like my mother.  But I disagree with your opinions.  I apologise for keeping this a secret and for the way you found out about this.  But I cannot apologise for the man that God made me to be.  We should not be condemned for something that is natural for us.”

 

“DO NOT CATEGORISE MY SON WITH YOUR KIND!”

 

Jihoon let a stray tear fall.  His head was bowed. “I’m sorry Auntie.  I will take my leave now since I am not welcome here.  I hope to see you again soon.”

 

“DON’T EVER STEP A FOOT INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN!”  She bellowed. “KANG EUIGEON! YOU STAY HERE!”

 

But Daniel didn’t listen.  He knew where his decision lied, and so he followed his heart, which went by the name of Park Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was like a beacon of light, looking so angelic despite being surrounded with shot glasses.  His cheeks were flushed, very adorably so, eyes squeezed shut. Seongwu approached and sat by the tipsy male.

 

“Hello stranger,” Seongwu murmured before gesturing the bartender for a pint of beer.

 

Minhyun raised his head to meet Seongwu in the eyes and smiled giddily, “Oh!  Seongwu is here!”

 

The bartender returned with the pint and Seongwu sent him a silent thank you, he had called Seongwu after Minhyun finished his 6th shot.

 

Seongwu pried the shotglass from Minhyun's fingers, “Why are you drinking so much anyway?”

 

Minhyun's beady eyes leveled with Seongwu's, gaze unwavering.  “I'm about to do something very stupid.  So can I just have this one night to myself?”

 

Seongwu raised his glass and gulped down his beer.  He definitely needed the alcohol, hopefully he would meet Minhyun's frequency this way and understand what he's going on about.

 

“You don't have the right to tell me what you did yesterday,” Minhyun slurred, finger past-pointing Seongwu's nose.  “You can't say that knowing how much I still feel!”

 

“What do you feel? Do you love him?”

 

“No, I love you,” Minhyun slammed his palm on the bartop, startling both Seongwu and the innocent bartender.

 

“it's not even noon yet, how could you be so drunk already?” Seongwu mumbled under his breath, exasperated.  “Don't say things like that you don't really mean.  I don't know what I'll do.”

 

Minhyun chuckled bitterly.  “The irony, you accepted my offer for the first time years ago in this exact bar.  Maybe we should go sit by the usual table? Maybe it'll put you in a better mood.”

 

“Minhyun, what are you doing?” Seongwu groaned as Minhyun's fingers traced along Seongwu's jawline.  Seongwu shut his eyes, soaking in the chills diffusing across his skin. He was now fully aware of the alcohol in his system, gently coating his senses like a satin blindfold, so smooth and comfortable.  He was met with Minhyun's beautiful face when he opened his eyes, irises immediately dilating in focus.

 

“Please,” Minhyun's eyes were desperate, pleading.  Seongwu was a sucker for those eyes, he always had been.  And in that moment, it seemed like nothing had changed after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel stared at Jihoon as he exited his ensuite bathroom.  He watched Jihoon like a hawk, looking for signs of Jihoon's impending breakdown.  Or had Jihoon already been crying in the bathroom? Daniel zeroed in to those pair of eyes, his favourite feature to get lost in.  There was no redness or puffiness. His breathing seemed calm. And Jihoon looked (damn) fine.

 

But Daniel was on guard.  He wasn't willing to risk it.  He recalled the dark times in college where both of them struggled, dealing with the stresses of growing up under such a demanding environment.  He recalled the tears Jihoon shed every night after losing his mother, and the heartbreak when his father remarried mere months after.  He recalled his mental vow to not ignore the signs ever again, to always be there when Jihoon needed him the most.  Jihoon is an amazing actor, he was brought up that way, to never show signs of any emotional distress.  In fact, Daniel was brought up similarly. So he understood the younger male, and empathised with everything Jihoon had been through.

 

Unable to take it anymore, Daniel spoke, “Hoon-ah, are you alright?”

 

The younger turned to look back at his boyfriend, question in his eyes.  “Yes, why?”

 

Daniel rose from his spot on the bed and stalked towards Jihoon, arms swallowing Jihoon towards his torso tightly as he breathed behind Jihoon’s ear, “I’m sorry for everything my mother had said.  I didn’t know she was capable of being like that.”

 

Jihoon let out a deep sigh and pivoted to face the older.  He clapped his small hands around Daniel’s face, squishing his cheeks in the process.  Jihoon tilted his head and smiled, looking lovingly at his soulmate, “Don’t apologise for her.  You did nothing wrong.”

 

Daniel leaned his forehead against Jihoon’s, head bowed in guilt, “And my father hasn’t found out yet…”  Daniel’s voice faded out into a whisper.

 

Wrapping his arms around the his boyfriend, Jihoon snuggled Daniel close, trying to comfort the older.  “Everything is going to work out fine.”

 

“Can we just leave the country?”  Daniel murmured into Jihoon’s hair.  “If my parents are against us, can we just migrate?  Maybe somewhere nobody goes like Ireland. Nobody will bother us there.”

 

Jihoon pushed away from Daniel, arms crossed in front of him.  “Why would you suggest that?”

 

“I want to be with you and I don’t think that we could do that here,” Daniel explained, thumb caressing Jihoon’s soft cheek.  “I don’t want you to be hurt by my parents like that. We can afford to migrate, so why don’t we?”

 

“Why such drastic measures?  Just because your mother doesn’t like me?”

 

“That’s the thing!  She likes you, but she doesn’t like you to be with me that way.”

 

“And your solution is to leave the country and never come back?”  Jihoon frowned in disapproval. “The mighty CEO of MMO wants to flee because things get tough.  You want to abandon your family because of this one setback?”

 

“It’s going to be tough on you, and if we can avoid that, why not?”

 

“I thought you knew how much family means to me,” Jihoon shook his head.  “You can always replace me but you only have one family that you should never exchange for anything else in the world.”

 

“Jihoon-ah, you know that is not what I meant…”

 

Jihoon let out a deep breath, his hand ran through his locks in frustration.  “I understand exactly what you mean.  You don’t want me to get hurt, so you’d rather run from this problem for me.  But I don’t want that.  You can’t keep protecting like this.  I am capable of dealing with this, even with all the hurt that comes along with it.”

 

Jihoon rested his palm along Daniel’s jaw gently, “It’s time for you to take a step down from your ‘knight in shining armour’ role.  All I ask of you is to be there to support me.  I made your parents fall for me all those years ago and surely I could make it happen again.”

 

“Hoon-ah, I really-”

 

“No, I want you to listen to me now,” Jihoon shushed his boyfriend with a finger to his lips.  “Your mother raised you to be the man that you are today and I am indebted to her for that. She spent her money and her youth to bring you up.  You haven’t yet begun to repay her for all of that. The Kang Daniel I know and love is a filial son who loves his parents dearly. He is also a responsible man who doesn’t run away from his problems.”

 

Daniel sighed.  Jihoon continued, “And I am the CEO of Maroo Industries.  I am no wimp either! Are you looking down on my abilities?”  Jihoon playfully flicked Daniel’s nose, earning a soft chuckle from the human teddy bear.

 

“So I ask for you to trust me, my Kangdan,” Jihoon smiled, dimples making an appearance on his fluffy cheeks.  “Because I am no longer that broken boy from all those years ago.  Because you have pieced me back together and taught me to be strong. And because I have an amazing support in my boyfriend, I know I can conquer the world if I want to.”

 

Daniel dipped to press his lips onto Jihoon’s temple, “We’ll conquer the world together.  You can’t be that selfish to want it all to yourself!  You need to share it with me!”

 

Jihoon laughed, eyes crinkling with child-like amusement.  “Not if I’m doing all the work!”

 

“We will have to share anyway when we get married.”

 

“I was not aware that I have been proposed to?” Jihoon teased, face scrunched up in mock defiance.  

 

“I have the marching band on standby and the hundreds of butterflies ready to be released for the event.  Maybe I should give them a call?”

 

Jihoon shoved Daniel onto the bed and jumped onto him.  “I don’t want anything like that. You better not, or I’ll break up with you!”

 

“Then strike me a deal ol’ mighty CEO of Maroo Industries!” Daniel exclaimed with dramatic grandeur, a stupid smile dancing across his lips.

 

“I’ll give you a deal you cannot resist,” Jihoon smirked and crashed his lips onto Daniel’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Minhyun, we can't do this,” Seongwu breathed in the midst of their quickly disappearing clothes, suddenly sober for a second.  “Y-you are married. What will your husband think?”

 

“F*ck him,” Minhyun gasped.  “It doesn’t matter anymore. He doesn't matter anymore.”

 

Seongwu pulled away from Minhyun to stare straight into his eyes.  “Did you manage to talk to him? Is that what all of this is about?  The reason for your actions right now?”

 

Minhyun could feel his pulse against his eardrum, his heart desperately trying to escape the restraints of his ribcage.  Reminded of how weak he felt about the whole situation, and how he was dreading to tell Seongwu.  He's going to be so disappointed with him, hell not more than he was disappointed with himself.  He didn't have the strength to leave, just like how he couldn't leave Seongwu right now.  Minhyun tugged on the remaining fabric left on Seongwu's skin, desperate for a night of escape, desperate for just a day of clarity despite his drunken stupor.  Because Seongwu was who he wanted, that much he was clear about.  But why did he still want Jason too? Was it because of familiarity? Or was he screwed up so badly to still long for his toxic husband?

 

“Are you getting a divorce?” Seongwu whispered, fingers gently sweeping Minhyun's locks on his forehead.  “Are you finally leaving him?”

 

Minhyun knew he was going to regret this dearly, but in his numbed state, he figured he'd deal with the repercussions later.  His heart betrayed him, pinching with guilt as he murmured back, “Yes”, a lie he wished would become true someday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon got a weird sense if deja vu when the sleek black Jaguar car pulled out to a stop in front of him.  His father often did this to call for an urgent family meeting. First time was to inform him of his mother's passing and the last was to notify him of his remarrying.  Unlike both times which caught Jihoon off guard, Jihoon knew perfectly well what this meeting would be about.

 

“Do you want we to head over too?” Daniel spoke, they had been speaking over the phone when Jihoon's secretary informed her boss that his father sent a ride to pick him up.

 

“It's fine,” Jihoon replied.  “I know how to deal with this.”

 

“I'll head over as soon as possible,” Daniel suggested.  “You keep me updated, okay?”

 

Jihoon hummed and ended the call as he ducked into the car.  He was still a bundle of nerves because he didn't know how his father was going to react.  When he came out to him a few months ago, he was definitely disappointed, refusing to speak to Jihoon for almost a week.  Jihoon was very grateful for his stepmother though, because she had helped his father come around, convincing him to have a good chat with Jihoon (more like she locked them up in the wine cellar and watched them through the cameras from the security room).  

 

Jihoon hoped that she would he home for this too.  Maybe even Woojin.

 

He sent a quick text and got confirmation from his brother that he was indeed headed back to their estate too.  But that didn't help to settle Jihoon's anxiousness. His legs were bouncing throughout the car ride.

 

They greeted him at the main door, appearing to have been waiting for his arrival.  As Jihoon approached his parents, his father gave Jihoon an unexpected pat on the back.  “I heard you managed to score a contract with that Chinese company?” He chuckled, looking seemingly relaxed.  Jihoon sent a look of surprise to his stepmom, to which she replied with a proud smile of her own. “They were so adamant against us years ago, tell me son, how did you manage to change their mind?”

 

Painting on a cheeky smile, Jihoon joked with a shrug, “I have always been the better looking between the both of us after all.”

 

“Sorry honey, but what Jihoon said is the truth,” his stepmom rubbed his father's back in mock comfort, letting out a giggle of her own.  

 

“What are you guys still doing out here?” Woojin appeared beside Jihoon when he arrived, giving his shoulders a comforting squeeze.

 

Jihoon blinked at his father in question.

 

“The tension is too thick in there, so we decided to wait out here,” their mother replied.  “Daniel's parents are waiting in the dining room.”

 

Jihoon released a deep breath and squared his shoulders.  “Shall we head in?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel pulled into the Park's estate foyer, Mercedes coming to a screeching halt.  He tossed his car keys to their bitler and issued a quick salute like he always does before sprinting into the mansion.  He was panting slightly when the dining room doors opened, and he sweat a little when he spotted both his parents sitting across from the Parks.

 

“Niel-ah,” Jihoon's stepmother called out.  “Come join us. Jihoon was just telling us about the new foundation he set up with the hospital owned by the Kwon family.”

 

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he moved to sit beside his mother, opposite his boyfriend.   _What is going on?_ Daniel mouthed to Jihoon, an act Jihoon ignored by putting on a humble smile.

 

“The foundation had been in the works for years now and we just needed someone to headline the whole thing,” Jihoon explained.  “As this was my first charity, I was unsure of how to manage it. But I still really wanted to go ahead with it.”

 

Daniel's heart swelled with pride as he listened to Jihoon, staring in awe even though this was a story he's heard before.  

 

“I was speaking to the Shangs in Hangzhou a couple of months back and decided to ask them for advice since they manage a handful of foundations on their own and somehow managed to make a business deal.  A co-partnership is how we like to think about it. Carson's company has so many new medical innovations in the works, it's exciting how healthcare will be changed,” Jihoon spoke with that favourite glint in his eyes.  Daniel felt like he had just fallen in love again. Hearing about Jihoon talk about something he cares so much about warms him inside.

 

And it was evident that Jihoon's father was proud of him as well, he was looking at his son with pride with the amazing job of securing a contract with the elusive Shangs.  (They were well-known for only doing business with their “own people”)

 

“How did the opening go earlier?” Daniel asked Jihoon, as he started on his meal.

 

“It went so well!” Daniel could tell that Jihoon was almost bouncing on his seat.  “The new radiology unit is so much more spacious after installing the new equipment!  And the kids, Niel, the children are all so happy and… you should've come with me. They would've loved you!”

 

“Jihoon was going on and on about how he's going to adopt children one day,” Woojin piqued, rolling his eyes in response.  “Niel hyung, I think you should really reconsider marrying him. He can barely take care of himself, let alone-”

 

Daniel's father cleared his throat to interrupt and Daniel turned to look at his parents, noticing that his mother's face had lost all colour.  Daniel felt the ache of the muscles of his cheeks as his smile fell, face morphing into a look of speechlessness.

 

“Enough with the stalling,” Daniel's father spoke up, voice stern and gruff.  “Let's not waste anymore time and talk. Enough about this _talk after dessert_ business.”

 

Daniel's back tensed in attention, swallowing a ball of air because his mouth was so dry.  

 

“And what do you have to say that is so much more important than my son's business achievements and philanthropy?” Jihoon's father spoke, head turning to face his friend.

 

Daniel rose from his seat, chair scraping rudely against the marble floors, calling out the attention of everyone at the table.  Daniel stalked around the long table, his clicking heels breaking the thick silence. He stopped by Jihoon's side and held out his hand.  Jihoon took it, of course, out of instinct, although equally clueless as their family at the table. He gently pulled Jihoon up and turned to face their parents.  

 

“Uncle, Jihoon and I have been dating for many years now and we are sorry for keeping it fro-OW!” Daniel squealed in pain when Jihoon pinched his side.  He looked at the latter in question.

 

“Oh, we've known for years now too,” Jihoon's father responded with a scoff.  “Jihoon has always been very open about his relationship with you. We have known since your graduation.”

 

“What! You have known for so long and yet you didn't stop them?!” Daniel's mother spoke, eyes widened incredulously.

 

“Why would we?” Jihoon's stepmother spoke, voice raised in genuine curiosity.

 

“God never made man to be homosexuals.  It goes against what we are taught!”

 

“I don't think we know the same God.  The one I worship is a _stronghold for the oppressed._ He loves and protects those that society marginalises.  He-”

 

“I'm not speaking to the replacement wife,” Daniel's mother interrupted, “Don't act all mighty on me.  You don't understand how our world works.”

 

“Enough,” Daniel's father spoke, voice bellowing with slight irritation.  “We want what's best for our sons. And being gay is not accepted readily in this country.”

 

“The world is changing, my friend,” Jihoon's father said.  “And it's their lives, their future. Why should we be meddling?”

 

“Because my enterprise is at stake!” Daniel's father's fist slammed onto the table.  “Daniel, if you are still insistent on giving this behaviour, I'll remove you from the board.  I won't allow for you to destroy all the work I've done!”

 

Daniel flinched, almost as if his father's insults physically hurt him.

 

“Uncle, how could you say that?” Jihoon took a step forward, trying to shield Daniel from any of the insults sent their way.  “How would our relationship affect anything?  Daniel is the best young CEO I know and I've met many.  He has taken your firm to new heights, ventured new projects you have never even thought about and they have all been very successful.  If anything, he is your saving grace.”

 

Jihoon huffed, now very frustrated with the opposition and most definitely for Daniel's father's dismissal of Daniel's abilities.  “And if you are referring to the prejudice towards our relationship, I'd like to remind you of Minhyun and Jason hyungs’ marriage and how much support they have gotten.”

 

“I had a hard time with all of this in the beginning,” Jihoon's father leaned his elbows on the tabletop, bands clasped together in front of him.  “I understand how much of a shock this is for you. But personally, I don't think it's worth it to lose your son over this.” A sad smile spread across Jihoon's father's face.  “Our children can do without us now and I'm sure you won't want them out of your lives. Is it really worth it to give up your relationship with Daniel in this fight? He's still the same bright boy I've watched grow up together with our Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon’s breathed hitched upon hearing his father call his name endearingly for the first time since his mother got sick.  Daniel squeezed his hand gently in comfort, almost as if sensing Jihoon's emotions through their interlocked fingers.

 

“Our Jihoonie has grown up well and so has Daniel.  I’m very proud of the men they have grown into.  You guys have brought up the boys very well,” Jihoon's stepmother spoke up.  “If you still see me as an outsider, then take my opinion into account for this. They are both very amazing sons and if only you saw the things we've seen, they are even better together.”

 

Everyone eased into a comfortable silence, the air was still a bit tense but Daniel felt reassured.  He was so happy that Jihoon now had the support he lacked all those years ago.  People do change and from the look of things, Daniel had faith that with time, his parents would come around too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you have to get this exact same room?” Minhyun scoffed in disbelief, alcohol slowly draining from his system.  “That poor couple you chased out, what if they recognised you?”

 

“We gave them a hefty load of cash, the least they should do in return is keep their silence,” Seongwu pulled Minhyun closer, skin on skin.  “And I'm a hopeless romantic, you know that. Of course I'd want to have you again in the same place we started.”

 

Minhyun pressed his thin lips against Seongwu's neck, lips feeling the pulsation of the latter's carotid artery.  “My hopeless romantic,” he murmured against his skin.

 

Seongwu wrapped his leg (bare too) around Minhyun's body, hugging him tighter.  Their skin both clammy to touch but they didn't mind. Minhyun's lips slowly drifted up to Seongwu's jaw, causing him to let out a soft moan.  

 

This was where Seongwu wanted to be and he was so happy that things seemed to be finally turning up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened to fighting for us?” Daniel grabbed onto both of Jihoon's hands.  “You said no running away! Then what are you trying to do now?”

 

Jihoon looked Daniel dead in the eyes, breathing in a big sigh.  “I'm not running away, Niel-ah, no need to be so dramatic.”

 

“Sounds like it to me.  Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“No,” Jihoon breathed, exasperated.  “I'm merely suggesting that we spent a little time apart for now to give your parents time to process all of this.”

 

“You are packing all of your stuff!  That's running away!”

 

“I'm just taking back my stuff back to my apartment...I need them…”

 

“I don't agree with your suggestion, please don't do this.”

 

“Think of this objectively,” Jihoon said, voice soft as if consoling a child.  Who was he kidding, Daniel often acted like a child when he's with him anyway. “I made a great deal with your parents.”

 

“ _We'll take a break from each other to reconsider with you guys’ opinions,”_ Daniel mocked Jihoon's monotonous tone.  “Our relationship is ours, it doesn't need their input!  And we aren't a business, why speak about this so diplomatically?!”

 

Jihoon rubbed his temples in frustration.  “Your father is a businessman, the best way is to strike a good deal.  We agreed to think things through, and so did they.  Plus, I am confident that my feelings won't change after a mere 7 days, are you afraid that yours will?  Do you not have faith in our relationship?”

 

Daniel pouted, sulky like a spoiled brat.  

 

“Stop acting like a child.” Jihoon lamented.  “If your parents saw you right now, they will not be able to trust your decisions.”

 

Daniel’s phone buzzed in his pocket just as he was about to return a snarky retort.  

 

“Niel-ah, your _Wang Gomo*_ is here, and she wants you to meet her.  Bring Jihoon with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“At least he is a beauty,” Daniel’s grandaunt scoffed, giving Jihoon a look.  “That’s the thing about the Kang Men, they are blinded by the beauties. It happened to your father’s generation, of course I should have expected no less.”

 

Jihoon fidgeted in his seat.  He felt like he was being sucked into some family drama he should have no part of; he had enough stress on his plate as it is.  Growing alongside Daniel his whole life, he knew what a pain in the butt his grandaunt was. He had heard stories of her bitterness over the distribution of her older brother’s (Daniel’s grandfather) fortune at the reading of the will and threw a temper tantrum, damaging the antique vases that were supposedly to be passed down to Daniel’s mother.  He also recalled an episode where both her and Daniel’s mother attended a wedding coincidentally carrying the same Chanel Diamond Forever Classic bag. (It was so limited edition that there were only 13 made) In a fit of petty rage, she emptied her belongings onto the silver tray at the reception and tossed the accessory into the firepit, watching in satisfaction as it burned.  Nobody did anything. Nobody told her off. (Not even the bride or groom)

 

Similar to that eventful episode, this time the  whole family was silent, not knowing how to respond.  Jihoon could see Daniel’s mother fidgeting in her seat, as uncomfortable as Jihoon was.  No one could blame her, for she was the blunt of all her insults and jokes for the decades.  

 

Daniel lurched forward a little only to be held back by Jihoon whose fingers yanked at Daniel’s wrist in warning.  His grandaunt was still an elder afterall and disrespecting her would be very inappropriate.  Daniel looked at Jihoon with a frown, clearly annoyed that no one is defending his mother at a time like this.  Daniel shook his head, going against all basics of Confucianism, and with a little bit of anger already piled up for the past few hours.

 

“ _Wang Gomo_ , what you are saying is so rude!”

 

“Look at this!  Look at how you have brought your son up to become?”  His grandaunt exclaimed in disgust. “It is your teaching that turned him into this mess of a man.  Not only is he sexually confused, but he is also so disrespectful!  And to think that he is your sole successor?  This is ridiculous!  You have truly sinned, a sin far worse than your son.  You lead him astray.”

 

“ _Wang Gomo!”_

 

“Daniel!  Shut your mouth please,” Daniel’s mother glared at his son, causing the latter to bite his tongue, silently seething in fury.  He hated how his mother was treated, he had watched it all growing up.  The subtle digs they would throw at her and then accuse her of being overly sensitive when she reacted.  Or the poor attendance at their wedding ceremony when they finally wedded at age 35 after begging Daniel’s paternal grandfather for approval.  She managed to birth Daniel, a son, and that was the only thing that they appreciated her for, but even that wasn’t enough.  He recalled peeking through the crack of his parent’s bedroom doors, heart sinking as he watched his mother cry because she was banned from certain social events.  He watched idly when they would do the little things like miss out her name on the guestlists or introduce her by her maiden name.  Daniel hated that the rules of filial piety were so rigid.

 

Surely respect should be earned, not blindly given to every scumbag on earth?

 

“I swear it is like one mistake had caused this domino effect!” Daniel’s grandaunt continued to rant, gestures growing increasingly dramatic for an old woman like herself.  “I want my share out of the company! Give me all of my money!”

 

“It is more complicated than that,” Jihoon spoke in a calm and collected manner, stunning everyone in the room because it was the first time he had spoken.  “There are special clauses in the will for sure. And also, the only way that you will get a pay out is if you sold it to another pre-existing shareholder. And that is done at a discounted rate.  I wouldn’t advise that since you will be better off still keeping the shares. Daniel’s new projects are taking the company to new heights and it will be foolish to-”

 

“Who are you to lecture me on business?”

 

“I am currently the youngest CEO in South Korea,” Jihoon smiled bashfully, ears tinted red at it’s tips.  “You are getting the best advice from me, although everything I have just said is pretty basic. Anyone would have been able to tell you the same.”

 

“Enough,” Daniel’s father’s voice bellowed.  “ _Imo*_ , if you want to sell them, we will arrange a meeting with the board and we can deal with it there.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh?  They are arriving together?”  Daniel commented, causing Jihoon to look up to watch his 2 best friends settle in the seats opposite theirs.  

 

“So, where is the ring?” Seongwu’s eyes brightened in expectation, peering over the table to sneak a glance at Jihoon’s and Daniel’s interlocked hands.

 

“There isn’t one yet,” Daniel smirked in response.  “It was...unplanned.”

 

“How did Niel ask?”  Seongwu leaned closer, elbows resting on the tabletop.  “How did he do it?”

 

Jihoon scratched the back of his head awkwardly, while Daniel giggled like a little girl beside him.  “Actually, I-I a-asked him.”

 

“Really?” Minhyun was interested now, emulating Seongwu’s posture in interest.  “You said you wanted to wait a while?”

 

Jihoon smiled shyly, face flushed red in embarrassment.  It was in the heat of the moment. There were a lot of thoughts going through his mind when he made that impulsive decision.  Strangely though, he did not regret it one bit.

 

Jihoon turned to his side and smiled at his fiancé who was animatedly retelling the events of the proposal to the eagerly listening Seongwu, probably in an exaggerated fashion no less.

 

“A lot has happened in the past few days,” Jihoon replied back.  “And I decided what was best for me.  For us. We saw how you and Jason fought for your relationship and we decided to fight for ours.  And now you are reaping all the benefits of your troubles right?  We want to be like you guys too. Happy, content.”

 

 _No, you don’t._ The voice fought to escape past Minhyun’s lips, but Minhyun swallowed it down.  Jihoon, as perceptive as usual, noticed the mask of indifference Minhyun slipped on abruptly.  

 

“What aren’t you telling me?”  Jihoon’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he tried to read Minhyun’s face.  His voice was a whisper as he figured that if he didn’t know, neither did the other 2 beside them.

 

Minhyun just put on a small smile and looked away, a non-verbal cue for _later when I am ready._  He switches his attention to Daniel, who was narrating his own real life fairytale.  He was happy for his best friends, and hoped that one day, he would be again too.

 

Jihoon on the other hand was not satisfied with Minhyun’s lack of response but didn’t want to push it.  He was already dealing with the aftershocks of their decision in the forms of mental scenarios conjured by bis already emotionally drained brain.  He will wait a day, Jihoon decided. He needed to be selfish for once.  He imagined his life as part of the Kang’s family and how complicated things were going to be.  How would their dynamics be like?  Daniel’s mother was forced to quit her job as the only condition for her in-law’s approval. Will she expect the same from Jihoon?  For such a strong, independent soul to be moulded into the mold of the graceful docile lady must have been no easy feat.  Her disapproval of their relationship gave Jihoon a sneak peak of the woman she once was before her marriage licence.

 

How would their family work with 2 men?  Jihoon couldn’t give up his career now, and he knows that Daniel would never let him either.  But who would take care of the family? And the kids? They hadn't even started the conversation on adopting children yet.  Will Daniel’s parents care for them like their own?  Or will they grow up to be despised by their grandparents.

 

Jihoon was a worrywart with an over-imaginative brain that could sometimes benefit him (ie with amazing business proposals) or harm him emotionally.  Jihoon felt his heart clench at the foreboding struggles they will have to face.  His heart rate was picking up it’s pace as he felt the ignition of a possible panic attack.  It was too much, and it was getting too suffocating.

 

He turned to the light at the end of the tunnel, his saving grace, the love of his life.  He felt the fog start to clear and his heart settle. Because as uncertain as their future would be, Jihoon was sure that Daniel was going to be his constant.  And whatever problems come their way, they will be able to deal with all of them together.

 

Jihoon caressed Daniel’s hand with his thumb, attracting the latter’s attention.  “I love you,” Jihoon stared deeply into Daniel’s eyes.

 

Daniel let out a boisterous laugh, “You are doing that thing you probably adapted from Seongwu somehow where you assume I heard all of your thoughts leading up to this.”

 

Jihoon blushed, sputtering a little while he tried to snatched his hand out of Daniel’s grasp in mock irritation.

 

“Anyway, my love, I love you too.”

 

_END_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus: Daniel’s retelling of the proposal (believe at your own risk)

 

“We were at my parent’s place right and then _Wang Gomo_ was like YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO and Hoonie was like BISH I AM THE YOUNGEST CEO IN THE COUNTRY RIGHT NOW with so much sass.  Oh my god, Seongwu hyung, you should have been there to see it!”

 

Seongwu was bouncing in his seat in excitement.  “And then? What happened next?”

 

“Jihoon grabbed my hand and announced WE ARE LEAVING.  It was so powerful and cool I may have swooned a little.  But then I remembered that this was Jihoon and so he looked so cute.  We were in the car and he was so hot so I couldn’t control myself and kissed him like could you blame me?”

 

Seongwu shook his head, urging Daniel to carry on.  

 

“So we made out a bit and then we drove past the old park we used to play in when we were kids.  Remember it? The one with the creaky swings?”

 

“It still exists?”  Seongwu asked incredulously.  “I bet no one fixed the swings.”

 

“I swear it’s going to break one day,” Daniel shudders.  “And it is going to be because of me.”  
  
“Stop waffling!  Get to the good part!  When did he propose?”

 

“I AM GETTING THERE!” Daniel rolled his eyes before continuing.  “Anyway, we were swinging on the creaky swings and the sky was so beautiful like it was a sunset.  I never noticed the view because it’s always nightfall or daytime when we would play there all those years ago.  Jihoon was so deep in his thoughts and you know he does that a lot.  I didn’t want to interrupt him because the past few days were crazy hectic.  I wanted him to be able to process it all on his own. And guess what? BEST DECISION OF MY LIFE!.”

 

“IS THIS THE PART?”

 

“YES IT IS!” Daniel exclaimed, hands clapping in glee.  He risked a glance at his now fiancé, only to see him in a deep conversation with Minhyun.   _He’ll ask him about it later,_ Daniel made a mental note and jumped back into the dramatic retelling of the best moment of his life.  “I was so scared for my life with ever creak the swing made as I was swinging on it when Jihoon turned to me with like heart eyes.  He looked so good with the sunset as the backdrop I should have taken a picture! It was nice and quiet, but there was this gentle spring breeze that gave me goosebumps.  I knew Jihoon was about to drop a bomb. I wasn’t sure what it was but I was just hoping that he wasn’t going to break up with me. Giving me those stupid kdrama lines like I love you so I have to let you go bullsh*t.  Jihoon loves those dramas but they are so frustrating to me! Anyway, he said,” Daniel paused for dramatic effect and cleared his throat before deepening his voice to emulate Jihoon’s. “ _You were right. We should not wait anymore.  I love you and I want to be with you forever. Whatever happens, we will deal with it together regardless. So, my awesome, handsome, smexy hot piece of a ass boyfriend, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?_ ”

 

“Eyyy, Jihoon doesn’t sound like that!” Seongwu argued.  “He wouldn’t say those things either! You are such a liar.”

 

“I’m NOT!”

 

ok really END now

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have addressed parts of the asian culture and upbringing that I understand some may not fully agree with. In my family, we are pretty traditional too. No matter what, the elder is always right. You never talk back, you serve them for the rest of your lives etc. It is kinda ingrained in our souls almost. (I also know not all families are like that...) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Special thank you to Ai and Ryn for all the help! I know close to zero about religions and I have learnt so much. It is so interesting and I really want to explore more about it one day! 
> 
> *bi: bisexual (slang)  
> *The Apprentice: this one "game" the 4Walls loved to play in college (read my 4Walls socmed au if you are curious hehe)  
> *Wang Gomo: grandaunt  
> *Imo: auntie 
> 
> Find me on twitter! I am too active there lol  
> [@lykelee171](https://twitter.com/Lykelee171)  
> (find my original 4Walls AU there!)


End file.
